<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Find me by Eylein</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690554">Find me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eylein/pseuds/Eylein'>Eylein</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Cute, Fluff, Hide and Seek, M/M, Playing at the sex cabin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eylein/pseuds/Eylein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happen when your disciple takes advantage of what you taught him to make you search him in treasure quest where he is the prize ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec í Amasa/Seregil í Korit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Find me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover123ie/gifts">Clover123ie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one-shot takes place between the book 2 and 3, when Seregil and Alec lived at the infamous sex cabin. </p><p>(Also first fic so be nice... please? :D)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seregil woke up, grumbling against the rays of golden light that made him cut his night short. To be fair, it was not that early given the light. But he was in no mood to be fair. Too early for that. Face crushing against the pillow, he reached for the cute blondie that was sharing the bed. Except he was not. Seregil’s hand met the sheets - cold - without feeling the warmness of Alec’s skin.</p><p>He jumped awake and immediately regretted it. His mouth was still dry from all the liquor they chugged the night before and he felt a slight headache menacing at the back of head. Seregil grumbled some more. Those Dalnian and their habits of get up with the sun. Shuffling his hair, he sat up and looked around him. Where did his tali went ? Reluctantly, he got up and put on some pants. He stretched out his arms, his nose catching a good smell. Alec left a freshly baked bread on the small wooden table that they used to teach some Aurenfaie to Alec, dine and… other stuff. That man was such a catch, real husband material. Seregil sat, pushing away the papers that piled up on the table. Alec left a mug of herbal infusion too. It was still warm. While sipping it slowly, Seregil looked through the window. No tali in sight. His gaze was wandering aimlessly in the cabin, looking at the wood panels and the very few furniture they have when something caught something unusual. On the shelf where they kept the few books they had bought, some pieces of tableware and other small stuff they didn’t know where to put, the small wooden bird Alec has sculpted was turned. His small beak was facing the wall. Squinting his eyes, Seregil got up and walked towards the small sculpture. </p><p>He took the small bird, looking at his round eyes as if the inanimate creature would tell him where his companion went. He examined it more intensively. Seregil was sure it was placed facing the centre of the room the night before. Alec must have had turned on purpose to convey a message. His thin lips stretched into a smirk. The young yash’el was feeling playful, wasn’t he ? Seregil let his hands wander on the still feathers, feeling the grain of the wood again his fingers. He felt some creases under the sculpture’s base. His smile widened. Turning over the bird, he read, carved in the wood, two simple words : “Follow me”. </p><p>As it wasn’t his intention ! He put the bird back on his shelf. Alec had placed it accordingly to the direction he wanted his lover to follow, obviously. Seregil grabbed his coat and rushed outside. This little game has woken up more efficiently than the sun. It was later than he has thought. The spring sun was high in the sky and the birds were singing loudly. He left the cabin behind him, heading towards the east with long steps through the grass. He quickly found the path that they created by walking everyday in the plain. As he was passing by the woods, he noticed three arrows sticked into the trunk of the tree they called “Aura tree” given the owl it sheltered. He stopped and thrust his hand into the owl hole. Seregil retrieved the bow he as using when Alec had tried to teach him archery. Seregil frowned. Did Alec wanted him to go to his hunting ground? Probably not. He looked around and his eyes caught something unusual. A clay pitcher - their clay pitcher - was hanging, suspended by a rope, at a high branch. He looked at the bow and back at the pitcher.</p><p>“Seriously, Alec. Who are you kidding? I am not good as you.”</p><p>He got closer to the tree, to make it easier to reach the pitcher. He puts the first arrow on the string, drew back his bow and failed magnificently. The arrow went way too far to the left. The second one did not do better. Frustrated, he put down the bow. Well nothing said he was forced to do it the way Alec wanted him to do it and he did tried to break the jar with an arrow. Time to play it his way. He rolled up his sleeves, climbed up the tree and retrieved the target before climbing down. He turned the jar upside down and a tiny piece of paper rolled out.<br/>
“Good job using my lessons. You can continue following the deer.”</p><p>Indeed, at the base of the tree, there was a game path. It continued down the forest. Seregil followed it, impatient to find the next clue. At some point the trail forked. He stopped wondering what side he should take. He noticed a green fabric fluttering on the right path, about fifty feet from where he was standing. He turned around and saw, at the same distance, a pink one, tied to a branch on the left path. Grinning from the reference, he headed without hesitation on the right path, collecting the piece of fabric and shoving it into his pocket together with the note from earlier. He sped up, excitation bringing a red blush to his cheeks.  </p><p>The path was continuing, running deeper in the forest. He briefly wondered if he hadn’t made a mistake earlier. No more clue in sight. He slowed down but still continued on the trail. The day was progressing and he didn’t want to get lost in the dark without any light. Fortunately a new sign appeared literally in the middle of his quest as the path divided again? It was a dagger stuck in the path holding a small strand of blond hair against the ground. The quillions were directed towards the southern part of the trail. He took the dagger and Alec’s token to add it to his collection. Hopefully the next clue wouldn’t be as far as that one was. He didn’t have to wait long. Following the trail, Seregil found something strange.<br/>
A flock of birds was weirdly assembled on the middle of the game path. They flew away as he came closer and saw that Alec had left an arrow made of stones on the ground, surrounded by - probably a lot before and now only a few - bread crumbles. The arrow was indicating the south, as the trail was continuing. He collected one stone in his hand, making it jump on his palm and began to walk. He hadn’t made more than ten steps before realising that the rock he was playing with came from a river Alec liked to swim into. And the river was very much at the west. Sneaky man. He was trying to trick him. Seregil stopped and turned around, heading towards Alec, or at least the next clue. The quest was exciting but the prize would be even more. </p><p> </p><p>There he was. Sitting on a flat rock, his bare feet dangling over the river, making a crown with wild flowers. Seregil stopped a bit afar to watch the bucolic scene. The sun was getting low and was casting warm copper light all over. His blond hair looked golden-red in the sunlight. His gracious figure surrounded by the flowers and the running water, he looked like an allegory of spring. Alec must have sensed his presence ; he turned his head towards Seregil. A smile came to illuminate his face. His eyes shining, he called out his friend. </p><p>“- Finally. You took your sweet time.<br/>
- I am sorry to have kept you waiting, my lord, said playfully Seregil, feigning a reverence. What can I do to make you forgive me ?”</p><p>Alec got up and walked towards Seregil. Once he got in front of him, he took his time putting the flower crown on the top of his lover’s head, arranging some darks strands here and there. Seregil tried to stand still, enjoying the slow caress of Alec’s fingertips on his hair. But it was hard, the endorphin rushed through his veins as he finally found his lover. It was really entertaining but he needed to get his reward. As he could not manage to stay put under the deliberate slow movements of his lover, he caught Alec’s wrists and went for a kiss. It was a light one, almost feather-like. Then as Alec surrendered to the kiss, Seregil released his grasp on Alec’s wrists and the latter took advantage of his newly found freedom to wrap his arms around his lover’s neck. The kiss deepened, getting more passionate as their bodies drew closer. When they broke it off, Alec rested his forehead against Seregil’s, eyes closed and slightly panting. Catching back his breath, he lifted his chin and looked Seregil in the eyes. </p><p>“I guess that will do as an apology.”</p><p>Seregil chuckled softly. He kissed Alec’s eyebrow and brought him closer, hugging his waist. They stay there for a bit, in a comfortable silence as they enjoyed each other’s warmness. Shyly, whispering as he didn’t want to interrupt the moment, his voice resonating against Seregil’s skin, Alec said :</p><p>“Thank you for finding me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>